Murasaki Kotone
Murasaki Kotone '(紫琴音 ''Murasaki Kotone) is one of the main Cures in Idol Star Pretty Cure♪. She is mysterious and cold, and refuses the idea of friendship, as she believes it will distract her from her idol career. She does, however, help out those who are weaker than herself. At the start of the series, she is a third-year student at Yumesaki Academy. Kotone's Pretty Cure alter ego is 'Cure Concert '(キュアコンサート Kyua Konsāto), the Song of Courage whose theme colour is purple. Her favourite brand is Lolly Vamp. Appearance As a civilian, Kotone has long dark purple hair tied back into a braid. Her bangs cover the left side of her forehead. She also has red eyes. She wears a dress beginning as a white top with ruffles sleeves and purple bows on each shoulder. The skirt part is purple with shapes and spades all over it. She also wears a pair of purple pumps. As Cure Concert, her hair grows longer, and turns lavender. She wears a pale purple bow with white lace at the ends and a purple spade in the centre. Her earrings are silver with light purple centres. She wears a dark purple midriff-baring top with the Idol Star ''insignia on the chest and gold spades where the shoulder straps are. The top comes with pale purple puffed garter-like sleeves. She wears a dark purple plaid themed skirt with a white frilled layer underneath it. She also wears dark purple heels with spades on the toe, worn with pale purple stockings that have white lace on the top. Her arm protectors are short with purple ribbons on the wrists. Personality Kotone is a 15-year-old girl in her third year at Yumesaki Academy. She is mysterious and is a wonderful singer. She is cold and believes that she should do things herself, and helps out those who are weaker than herself. Her favourite type of Star Cards are "Lolly Vamp". On stage and as a Cure, she hardly changes, but her personality still differs from her true one. She is more serious, and is bent on getting the job done. She is also more graceful, and never lets anything distract her. She will keep fighting or singing until her task is completed. History Becoming Cure Concert In Episode 4, the first-year students had to do a fashion show with the third-years, and Aihara Utau was partnered with Kotone. Later, the reason why Kotone enrolled in Yumesaki Academy and became a model was because of her late mother, Murasaki Haruka, as revealed by Umino Hitomi. Kotone is soon training Utau for the fashion show, but Kotone then comes across Star Cards, and Utau sees the cards. That night, Kotone is having a dream about her mother, who reveals that she once had a dream about an older Kotone transforming into a beautiful soldier of courage. However, Circe appears and turns Nakamura Akiko, a model-talented student, into a Namida, but then Utau, Hitomi and Kiyomi come to the rescue, transforming into Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade and Cure Operetta. Kotone runs outside to see what's going on, but she soon understands what her mother meant. Kotone also said that she accepted her destiny as a Pretty Cure, allowing her to transform into Cure Concert! Relationships Cure Concert 'Cure Concert '(キュアコンサート ''Kyua Konsāto) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Murasaki Kotone. Like her teammates, Cure Concert has the power of music, but she also has the power over electricity. Her voice is very beautiful and powerful, which can gives her enemies headaches. Unlike her teammates, she can electrocute anyone or anything just by touching them. Her basic attack is Concert Overture. Transformations Cure Concert Kotone holds up her transformation Star Cards, and she inserts them into the Idol Bracelet. She then shouts out "Pretty Cure, Live Start!", and turns the rainbow dial on the Idol Bracelet, which begins the transformation. Kotone's hair grows longer and changes colour, and she runs into three large cards, and her shirt, skirt and shoes appear. She snaps her fingers, causing electricity to surround her. The electricity causes extra parts of her outfit to appear, and she touches her chest to make the emblem appear. She then strikes a pose before flying down from the sky and introducing herself. Attacks 'Concert Overture - '''Cure Concert turns the rainbow dial, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Concert stands on the stage, with her Idol Mic already summoned. She then starts to sings her character song, and she shouts the attack name after the song. She releases the attack to purify the target. 'Musical Maestro - 'The group attack, which requires Cadence to summon the power of song. The four Cures turn the rainbow dials at the same time, which causes the scene to be turned into a concert. The Cures stand on the stage, with their Idol Mics already summoned. They then start to sing their group song, and they shout the attack name after the song. They release the attack to purify the target. Etymology '''Murasaki '(紫): Murasaki ''is a word that translates to "purple", which is Cure Concert's theme colour. '''Kotone '(琴音): ''Koto ''(琴) could translate to "harp", while ''Ne ''(音) could translate to "sound". Her name means "purple harp sound". Songs Kotone's voice actress, '''Hirano Aya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hanazawa Kana, who voices Aihara Utau, Yoshimura Haruka, who voices Umino Hitomi, and Tamura Yukari, who voices Amaterasu Kiyomi. * A Dream To Remember * Electric ATTACK Duets * Singing Every Day (along with Tamura Yukari) * Wonderful Colourful (along with Hanazawa Kana, Yoshimura Haruka and Tamura Yukari) Trivia * Cure Concert's design is extremely similar to the Purple Stage Coord from Aikatsu!. * Cure Concert is the first purple Cure to have a midriff-baring top, not counting Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose, as she is not a true Cure. * Like all purple Cures before her, Kotone has a cold personality. * Kotone is the eighth Cure overall to achieve fame. * Cure Concert is the first purple Cure to control electricity. * Kotone shares many similarities with Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword: ** Both are the fourth Cures of their respective teams. ** Both theme colours are purple. ** Both are famous idols. ** Both have cold personalities. ** Both are represented by spades and courage. ** Both surnames end with "aki". ** Both of their birthdays fall in November, and their star signs are both Scorpio. * Kotone's birthday falls on November 20, which makes her a Scorpio. * Cure Concert is the fourth Cure to sing during her main attack, preceded by her teammates Aihara Utau/Cure Harmony, Umino Hitomi/Cure Serenade and Amaterasu Kiyomi/Cure Operetta. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Kotone is represented by the cactus-saguaro blossom, which symbolises bravery in the Language of Flowers. * Her idol talent is modelling. Gallery Official Profiles Anime Screenshots Murasaki Kotone Cure Concert Movie Screenshots Others Category:Cures Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997